Night time Creatures
by arshuk
Summary: She had struck hard and fast, aiming for the center of the vampire s chest but instead of the silver stake ending the monstrosity s evil existence, it crumpled into dust in her hands. Her eyes widen in disbelief. The devilish gorgeous smirk erupting from the girl confirms her suspicion. "Oh, this is going to be interesting…soulmate." Although taken aback with the current situa


"Let's go to that club I found, she said," Clarke muttered, cursing Octavia under her breath.

"It'll be fun, she said," she continued mockingly, shaking her head when the bartender looked at her curiously.

The only one having fun was Octavia who had left Clarke standing at the bar not five minutes after they'd arrived to run off to dance with some guy. Clarke finished her beer, more than ready to call it a night, although she had no idea how she was supposed to find Octavia in the throng of people crowding the dance floor, and not wanting to leave without letting her know. She craned her neck and looked around but her friend was nowhere to be seen.

She was supposed to be having fun, after all it was night time. Clarke's favorite time. Time to spill blood. Time to hunt. Time to kill. Time to feed. She was a night time creature. Excitement oozed into her veins at the thought as she swiftly glided to the mansion's main door with her ultra-speed... only to be stopped there by the said brunette.

"What are you doing, Octavia?" Clarke questioned, irritated.

"What I should've done a long time ago; stopping you."

Clarke laughs heartily at this.

"You`re not my mother and most especially, you are not my keeper. You don't get to stop me when you are the one who turned me into this. I am only embracing my true self, you should be happy you created an absolute abomination."

Octavia scoff and frowned but doesn't leave the door, still blocking Clarke's exit. Gritting her teeth she growls, in a mock anger "I was trying to save you, Clarke. You were going to die otherwise."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...old story. Boring." Clarke says rolling her eyes.

"But I didn't know that you would turn into a major ass. I`m disappointed here, kid."

"Oh yeah? Whatever O. And what did you expect? Me turning into a superhero and saving lives? I am a vampire. Blake, last time I checked, we are monsters."

"We don't have to be. You don't need to take innocent lives, you don't need to destroy families-" Octavia starts in a hopeful tone.

"Okay back to the lectures? Can we do that later...when I`m fed?" Clarke dances on the balls of her feet.

"You mean when bodies have been littered here and there after you let the beast within you lose?" Disgust evident in Octavia's voice.

"Eh? The police will as always claim it to be an animal attack, then they will try to find the animal and come finding the animal, only to have their own throats ripped out in the process." Clarke says, eyes gleaming darkly. "Chuck it up!"

"No Clarke, that's enough. You need to learn to use blood bags to quench your thirst. We are not going to skip yet another town because of you."

"Buddy, my friend, my mentor, my awesome creator, it's not about thirst. It's all about the control, the thrill, the chase, the rush...oh and who asked you to stay with me, O? You are the one who keeps following me. I never asked you to."

"You know why I stay with you. I look out for you like we had promised each other at my... _our_ brother's death. We are family Clarke, we stick together no matter what." Octavia states, her hands clenched into fists; talking about the loss of her brother wasn't easy for her.

"Hmm...How aspiring. You should consider giving motivational speeches to the druggies, it might work with them because you keep forgetting that I am no druggie. I am a vampire."

"Okay, I'm doing a major one-woman intervention here." Octavia pivoted, rounding the blonde and clasping both hands on Clarke`s shoulders.

"Not really. I am fine the way I am, thanks."Clarke tried to shimmy away from the brunette.

But it only urged Octavia to lean on her more, hugging her from behind. "Bellamy would want us to stick together, like a family would. I am your sister, Don`t shut me out Clarke, "

"Well, that was Bellamy; I am not Bellamy. I am not mad enough to go hunting near the slayer's village. Also, where did his stupidity bring him? To ashes, O. He`s gone, he left us."

"He had just lost Echo. It made him reckless." Octavia whispered.

"See another reason one should stay away from the soulmate crap. It meddles with your mind and you just end up becoming an idiot. Did he even think about us before he left? You`re asking me not to shut you out, but he didn't do the same with us, did he? You are right, we are family, you don`t leave family, you don`t make decisions for one. When he went away, he threw us out here. He knew he will be killed, he`s not that stupid or reckless. He just got fed up with all this shit and went on a suicide mission. He`s gone. He`s gone and he left us, O. He tore this family apart, so don`t go putting shit on my shoulder. Now move." Clarke ordered, successfully removing Octavia`s arms from her embrace.

But Octavia was quick, tackling Clarke and climbing her back like a koala "No."

"Octavia get off my back. Get down!" Clarke swayed furiously, trying to get the brunette to get off of her back.

"Not happening, Princess." Octavia tightened her grip and stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"I swear, I`m going to claw out your tongue if you don`t get off me!"

"Nope! Not gonna happen. You just gonna have to piggy back me while you feed. If you feed tonight, do you think they will think it`s weird that you have me at your back? Hmmm $20 bucks says you can get a really drunk guy to fool around."

"You`re the worst Octavia!" she was trying to get the brunette off her but fails, "I know where you stash your green tea kitkats and reese`s. If you don`t get off me I can`t promise their safety." The blonde smirked as Octavia scrambles to her feet in seconds.

"Don`t you dare, Clarke! You`re worse than a menopausing virgin!" wiggling her finger and pouting.

But still, Octavia kept blocking the door. Clarke sighed.

"You want to fix me? I don't need fixing Octavia, it's you who needs fixing. You are the one who is damaged, you are the one who is broken. You are the one who killed her boyfriend when she turned into a vampire, you are the one who watched your brother die at the hands of the slayers, you are the one who was useless, you are-"

Clarke wasn't able to finish off as Octavia's hand connected with her face. Before she could move, she was slammed into the wall and a growling Octavia with outgrown fangs was in front of her. Her hand on her throat, her eyes fierce, mad. Clarke smiled a victorious smile. A maddening smile.

"Not so in control anymore, huh? Isn't it fun to lose control O?" Clarke murmured, blue eyes shining.

"Lose this control O. Live this life. Enjoy the feed, the kill, the thrill...the thrill of feeling someone's heart stop beating in your hands. The rush you feel when you watch a life leave a body, you know the blood bags will never be able to bring that. Forget all about the past and let the pain go away. You know it can, heck you deserve it."

"No, what I deserve is not to be stuck with anyone but you. I am done. I am done with you Clarke. I don't give a damn if the slayers come and kill you. Go...just go."

"That's what I was saying O." Clarke sighed dramatically as Octavia loosened her grip off of her. She patted her shoulder and walked to the door smugly.

"It's my greatest regret to have turned you Clarke. If only I knew what you'd become..."

"Yes, we all have our regrets but we gotta live with that." Clarke winked but stopped just as she about to step out of the threshold. She turned around and started moving to the dance floor.

"Where are you going?" Octavia asked sharply.

"Why should I leave a place that has so much to offer me, my dear friend?" Clarke said winking.

Octavia shook her head and instead of Clarke, she started to leave the damn club.

"Oh and O? I never let the beast within me lose, I _am_ the beast." She said grinning.

The music in the bar is loud. Like way too loud. Loud and distasteful. When did this happen? Oh, of 'course; Octavia must have used her controlling powers. Since she became a vampire all of Clarke's senses had been heightened but she had gotten used to it..but this? This was awful music playing at its fullest. She could see that people in the bar weren't really enjoying the music anymore as the dance floor was close to empty now. Clarke sighs, so no meal from the dance floor. She'll just have to do it the old fashioned way and so she sits at goes to the bar counter again.

She orders herself a drink from the bartender and looks around for her target. Despite the bad music that is now playing, courtesy of her dear friend, the bar is filled with people. Clarke likes to have fun with her prey first, rather than killing them straight away. She checks out her left side where there are about 5 guys drinking and playing a game of beer pong. None of them are cute enough to gain Clarke's interest. She scans the dance the middle where 3 girls are sitting and laughing too loudly and care freely, clearly very tipsy by now; not Clarke's ideal victims either. She like to have the people sober enough to scream...in whatever way Clarke decides to make them scream. It's all about her mood. On the extreme right corner there are two girls huddled together, talking lowly. They are sitting in such a way that Clarke can't make out their faces; one girl is sitting facing Clarke but the other, a blonde, is sitting opposite of her, hence blocking her view of both. Clarke is about to get up and make her way towards the duo when someone steps in front of her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A sweet, nervous voice asks her.

She turns her attention towards the owner and she is exactly what Clarke was looking for. Young, beautiful, naive girl. Usually, girls who were this beautiful are much more confident. They know they are hot and they know the effect they have on people and you can tell they know it. But this girl is different. She is a little awkward, and seems slightly nervous. She is wearing a tight red dress, which is displaying her assets perfectly. Her hair is down from the left side, leaving her neck bare from the right for Clarke's view. She looks delicious.

"How can I deny you someone as beautiful as you, darling?" Clarke says smirking.

The girl blushes a crimson colour as she motions to the bartender to refill Clarke's drink and Clarke eyes her predatorily. Tonight she will have fun before dinner then.

It's clear the girl is very nervous and it's probably her first time to ask someone for drinks. Clarke decides to take matters into her own hands, in her control.

"My name is Clarke. What's yours darling?"

"I am Niylah."

"Niylah, I like the sound of it on my lips, don't you?" Clarke says as she moves a bit closer to the other girl.

The younger girl just blushes further.

"So what brings you here tonight, Niylah?" Clarke asks, a charming smile placed on her lips.

"Just taking a break from studying for finals, you?"

"Looking for some companionship." Clarke replies, making sure to look down at the girl's lips.

She nods nervously as she unconsciously moves closer to Clarke.

Clarke decided to up her game a bit more, she was projecting her own feelings onto the woman, heightening her senses, Clarke is roping her into false safety, releasing pheromones directly to the woman and sending flirtatious signals. Sometimes having a degree in psychology helps. But the best is when you`re a vampire and flirting is like your everyday championship game, because duh, you can`t really escape vampire charms. No, actually you won`t be able to resists the Clarke Griffin charm.

"I hope you don't mind my company then."

"I don't think I will. Care for a dance Niylah?"

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll get the DJ to put some good music." Clarke says winking as she grabs hold of the other girl's arm and pulls her to the dance floor. She then makes her way to the DJ and touches his arm. He looks up startled and that's when Clarke sends a message through her touch; the power vampirism blessed her with. She makes him put on Michael Jackson's "Thriller" and walks back to the girl, dancing all the while.

They dance close to one another, Clarke is loving the closeness. She can smell the blood flowing through the girl's blood vessels, she can hear her heart pounding faster and faster as the proximity between their bodies keeps on decreasing. Finally, the girl puts her arms behind Clarke's neck and grinning confidently Clarke places her hands on her hips. The next song that plays is "Ice Ice baby" and bringing the girl's hips impossibly close to hers, Clarke starts moving their hips together in sync. Slowly, she moves one arm over the girl's back and moves up...up and up till, she reaches her hair. She then sides her hair carefully and places her mouth on the bare neck; kissing her softly. A whiff of the sweet red liquid flowing under the heated skin hits her nostrils, making her moan, the other girl shivers at the sound. She makes her hand travel south down ,slightly traces her back, until they reach her ass. She cups them lightly making the other girl groan. Clarke grins and making her mouth off of the wet skin husks,

"Wanna get out of here?"

The girl only manages to nod as Clarke grabs her hand and pulls her outside the bar. With Niylah's hand in hers she makes them walk out of the club.

"Where are we going?" The girl giggles.

"Somewhere private." Clarke says a bit impatiently. Humans walked so slow.

"Where?" She hears a bit of hesitation and fear in the girl's voice.

Clarke spots an empty ally and turns there. She then slams the girl into the wall. Before she could be alarmed, Clarke says in a playful tone,

"Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer. You just look so ravishing in the dress."

The girl just blushes. What a naive creature Clarke muses as she pins the girl on the greasy wall of the first alley empty ally she had found, her mouth fusing into her, not even bothering to go for slow as she forces the girl's mouth open almost immediately as their lips touch. Her tongue dives into her mouth, and the girl whimpers. Clarke feels her fangs extending and this time she does nothing to retract them. The first sign of discomfort that the woman, Niylah, showed was when her sharp fans cut into her lips deep. But Clarke rubs her tongue over it reassuring her...for the time being. However, as soon as the blood touches her lips, Clarke forgets all reassurances and sucks on her lip, sucking the blood.

"What the hell?" The girl screeches as she tries to push Clarke off of her. She only manages to move her face away from her but that was enough. She sees Clarke's sharp fangs shining in the moonlight and screams. She tries to move , run away from the monster that Clarke is, but fails. Clarke has a vice grip on her arms and has pinned her on the wall.

"Please l-let m-e go. It's my f-first night out, my pa-re-nts don't ev-en know." The girl sobs.

"Now, now, now don't cry." Clarke says soothingly, her knuckles softly running down the girl's cheeks.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting a girl like you."

"You wouldn't?" She asks hopefully.

"No because I don't dream."

With that she plunges her fangs into the girl's neck. Niylah screams but Clarke knows no one can hear her, it's quite a deserted ally or so she had thought.

"I think the lady has made it very clear that she's not interested in dying tonight," a velvety voice interrupted . "Not that I blame her for that in the least."

She barely has time to react before she sees the silver stake making way towards her but she does.

"The fuck…" Clarke groans irritated.

She leaves Niylah and moves to the side to dodge the deadly weapon. The vampire slayer clearly hadn't expected her to regain control so quickly and is still gathering her bearings when Clarke twists her arms and breaks them. The slayer was quick but Clarke has vampiric speed. Clarke sees her meal run in the other direction while she is busy fighting off the slayer. The slayer tries to kick Clarke and Clarke just eye rolls as she snaps her neck into two. There, done.

But...immediately after snapping she hears a voice full of anguish reach her ears.

"Anya! NO!"

The weird thing is as she hears the anguish in the voice, she feels it too...deep down in her cold, frozen heart...she felt it.

She looks up to find green, murderous eyes look at her. Clarke watches as the brunette runs towards her with another wooden stake in her hand. Clarke rolls her eyes and mutters,

"Don't they ever learn?" She easily deflects the brunette's attack but slips on the ground in the process. _Shit._

The girl sends her punch after punch but Clarke dodges and crawls low kicking the girl`s legs under her and making her kiss the ground. Clarke gets up immediately kicks away the stake far from the girl. She then places her heels on her hand, pressing it. The slayer doesn't even flinch.

"Hmm...you seem to be a strong one. A beautiful one too...shame that you are a slayer. If you weren't...there were so many things we could've been doing right now. What's your name, gorgeous? " Clarke asks as she presses her other leg over the girl's chest. The girl was smart, she wasn't moving. It was the worst thing ever to move in retaliation to a vampire once caught.

The girl spits at Clarke in retaliation.

Clarke chuckles darkly as she harshly kicks her head as a punishment.

"Your friend that I just killed, Anya? Sorry about that but she kinda deserved it...she made me lose my meal." Clarke says pouting.

"Fuck you, you monster." The green eyed girl spits.

"I would have let you. Very much so, if we were in different situations...you do have beautiful hands and a very sharp tongue." Clarke says smirking, wiggling her brows.

"You evil mo-"

"Evil is all about perception, don't you-"

Before Clarke could finish, the green eyed slayer kicked Clarke in the gut and rolled over. Clarke was quick to recover but as soon as she did, she felt something slide through her clothes into her heart. She looks down in horror and sees a silver stake embedded into her. _The snitch! She had more than one stake!_ How could she be so careless, Clarke thought what she thought was her last thought.

"Now, demon, remember my name for when I send you back to hell, so you at least have memories of who put you there! My name, as you had asked is Lexa Woods and I am the woman that is taking your miserable, disgusting life away from you. Remember that." And she plunged the silver stake deeper into the demon`s chest.

Lexa had struck hard and fast, aiming for the center of the vampire`s chest but instead of the silver stake ending the monstrosity`s evil existence, it crumpled into dust in her hands. Lexa's eyes widen in disbelief. The devilish gorgeous smirk erupting from the blonde confirms her suspicion.

"Well there, _Lexa_ , it seems like you are the only one who can _never_ take my miserable, disgusting life away from me." Clarke mocks.

"How-"

"We both know it's very rare but it happens...every once in what? A century? " Clarke says happily.

"Aren't you thrilled to have me as a soulmate? Because I am. Now, you will protect me no matter what." She continues.

"I would never!" Lexa says, her nose flaring.

"Let's see." Clarke says confidently as she picks up the other discarded stake. She brings it to her wrist and start cutting it. As Clarke had expected, the green eyed girl quickly throws it away. A fight in her eyes. A fight Clarke knew she was bound to lose.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting…soulmate." Although taken aback with the current situation, the vampire had the guts to gloat. "Now you are bonded to me my dear slayer."

It can`t be, the slayer thinks. It cannot be. She has to avenge her cousin. Even if her chest pumps erratically inside her ribcage.

Clarke smirks. Oh, this really will be fun.


End file.
